When Power becomes Burden
by CalotteRoyale
Summary: Revan chose to live in exile,as a hermit,after his duel with Miraak,being afraid of his power and ambition and fed up with being gods and daedric princes'puppet,which led him to defy Hermaeus Mora before leaving his realm. but,when months after,in a world who thinks his many times savior has perished,a vampiric threat rises up,and Revan has to take his responsibilities once again.
1. Chapter 1: Fraticidous Duel

Hi,just to be clear,I'm french,and this is my first fanfiction,which means advices on both grammar and story telling will be much apreciated,thanks.

Aaaaaand by the way,if someone's good at describing battles,fights,duels,don't hesitate to help me,if you have the time,I'll credit every one who helped to make this story better.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE : FRATICIDOUS DUEL

For numerous days now,they were fighting,not that they were aware,time seemed to stop while they were both trying to gain the upper hand in what we could call a fraticidous duel The First Dragonborn,against the Last,Miraak,against Revan.

One who wants to escape his past,and the other standing on his way,to protect Tamriel,after saving it from Alduin's wrath 2 years ago

For days,,the duel looked undecided,Revan having the advantage at close combat,being a better swordsman,with his 2 dragonbone swords,which he swinged swinged fastly enough to be the only one to attack in close combat sequences,Miraak could only but parry at the beginning of every close combat sequence but he would slowly but surely lose his balance at each blow,an begin to get cuts and bruises from Revan's swords.

But even when he would be down,one knee on the floor,

 **"WULD NAH KEST"**

he would still manage to escape from the killing blow thanks to his Thu'um,absorb a dragon's soul from the ones who were watching the battle,to heal himself,and then attack from distance with flames,ice,and all forms of destruction magic,and would take the advantage,Revan would have to dodge every attack before thinking about getting close again at Miraak.

Revan would also use his Thu'um,but even after alll his adventures,his knowledge of the voice was far from Miraak's

He tried numerously to gain the advantage from Miraak from distance with his shouts but Miraak would already know how to respond

When he would shouts fire breath **"YOL TOOR SHUL"** ,Miraak would have already anticipated and shouted frost breath **"FO KRAH DIIN** ",and it would go the other way around too and as Miraak's Thu'um was more powerful,it would be Revan who would end up having to dodge fire or frost and occasionally get hurt.

This is the way their fight had been until now.

But now the end was near,Miraak had no more dragon to use,and Revan's Nightingale armor was wrecked.

Both were now too tired to keep swinging swords or using magic

 **"** Fine-said Miraak-let's end this the way Dragonborns shall do **"**

Revan knew it would disadvantage him,the dragon aspect Miraak gave him the advantage on Thu'um,his would be more powerful then his rival,but something within Revan seemed to have been awaken in this fight,someting that made him feel proud and powerful.

This,and the fact he was too tired and hurt,like his opponent,to swing his blade even one more time,he had no choice.

Even though,his reason told him to refuse,knowing he would not stand a chance,but for the first time in his life,his proudness spoke over.

 **"** As you wish **"** he simply answered

However,Revan knew he would have to take the same aspect as Miraak only not to be beaten by one shout,he would have to ignore his fear of wielding a power too great for him for this time.

He had to,and so he did shout " **MUL QAH DIIV** "

As he took the same Dragon Aspect as Miraak,he felt now even stronger and ready to end this.

"Impressive for sure" said Miraak "I honestly didn't think it would come to this,you have my respect,Revan,but still,it won't be enough,you're far from ready for this,it's over."

-Evil guy underestimating his enemy, so cliche."

-Sadly for you,I'm not underestimating anyone,just doing a statement,though I have to admit I never got so many bruises and cuts,they all came from your swords,your Thu'um on the other side,has been...useless,you are a great swordsman I give you that,but such a pathetic Dragonborn.

-From what I heard,Vahlok wasn't Dragonborn and he still nearly killed you."

-Your insolence won't help you to escape your fate,Revan,I spent eons working on becoming the master of mine again and I won't fail so close against a kid who has never been the master of his own destiny."

-Look who's talking about insolence,it has been your undoing thousands years ago,Miraak,eons have past and you didn't learn from your biggest mistake,the way I see it,it's history repeating itself again."

As he sayed those words,Revan decided to shout first **"FUS RO DAH"**.His Thu'um was now more powerful than ever,but Miraak still managed to escape the unrelenting force wave with his own Thu'um **"WULD NAH KEST"**

Miraak and Revan stared at each other a long time before one of them finally decided to expose himself and attack as Miraak shouted **"VEN GAAR NOS"** unleashing a cyclone in which Revan was taken,and after few moments he began to fall,but when he was about to crash on the floor,  
 **"FEIM"**

He shouted only one word to become ethereal at the impact,giving him the ability to get away with no damage at all,as soon as he got up,he stroke back, **"YOL TOOR SHUL"** , **"FO KRAH DIIN"** Miraak replied almost at the same time but,unlike before Revan took the Dragon Aspect,this time his Thu'um matched Miraak's,and both had to get covered from their shouts before getting up seconds after to continue their fight.

For hours their Thu'um echoed in all of Apocrypha,which summit,where the fight took place,became a total mess.  
After numerous shouts,they both were exhausted,barely standing up,but when both thought of what would happen if they were the one to loose,Revan could not stand his vision of all Tamriel ruled by a Dragonborn,like him,even though a part of him could only but understand Miraak's frustration of being imprisoned for eons,still,they both managed to gather all their last strengths to unleash one more shout.

 **"FUS RO DAH"** they both yelled at the same time,both urelenting force waves tried to overcome each other for a long time,after what they both came back to the two Dragonborn who both got violently sent to the edges of the summit of apocrypha.  
After getting up,both too tired to keep unleashing their Thu'um,they both began to run to each other like savages,both wanting to win this fight even with only their hands left.

They were about to get to each other when suddenly a tentacle appeared and stabbed Miraak,who screamed in both surprise and pain,in his back,then elevating him to Hermaeus Mora who just appeared.

"Did you think to escape me Miraak!?You can hide nothing from me here!" the anger in the daedric prince echoed in all of his realm "No matter,I have found a new dragonborn to serve me."

 _Wait,whaaaaat?_ Revan thought, _no f***ing way I'm going to serve this monster I thought I've been very clear about that with him._  
As he heard Hermaeus Mora laughed while holding a beaten Miraak in agony,defenseless,Revan felt his own anger rise,the fact that he felt powerless didn't help him controlling it

That's when he heard Miraak,ignoring his suffering to defy the evil God one last time,with only sarcasm in his final words "May he be rewarded for his service as I am"

That's it,Revan couldn't let Miraak die like this,but he couldn't let him live either,he had to think fast,before acting against a God in his own realm,

 _This cursed book is the link between me and this realm,only a God's artefact can destroy another of his,I guess,I mean I hope_ he thought to himself

 _But what if that doesn't work,does Miraak deserve us to save him,and then get imprisoned instead of him,he wanted to rule all over Tamriel?_ he then considered,debating in his mind alone,before thinking again

 _He wanted to be free first,and i can only but understand,we have to free his soul,it's his last wish,and somehow,I don't know why but I feel like he would have done the same for me,and even if I'm wrong,this is the right thing to do._

 _Well I guess I have chosen_ Revan thought while smiling a little

Then he acted quick,took his last stamina bottle,a little one,but it would be enough,took his blade,run to Miraak and drove his sword into the First Dragonborn's heart just when Hermaeus Mora was about to end Miraak's life.  
Neither the Daedric Prince or his former servant saw it coming.  
"Enjoy the afterlife in Sovngarde,it's a nice place you'll see,anyway,you're free now,don't mind if I borrow your sword?You won't need it anymore" Revan asked

Miraak then understood,before offering his sword with his right hand and simply answerring "Thank you" after what he unleashed his last breath,in peace.

Just when Revan stood up with Miraak's blade he saw the sky darkened by tentacles with at the center,hundreds,thousands, maybe more googly eyes staring angrily at him

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Hermaeus Mora yelled "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MY MOST VALUABLE ASSET,BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN MIRAAK EVER WAS,AND YET YOU DECIDE TO DEFY ME,DESPITE SEEING WHAT ARE THE CONSEQUENCES?YOU SHALL PAY,DRAGONBORN,I,HERMAEUS MORA,SWEAR YOUR SOUL WILL BECOME MINE!"

That's when the Daedric prince saw Revan lifting Miraak's sword above the black book that allowed him to enter Apocrypha "It would have been with pleasure my lord,but I got plans,and most importantly,sweet rolls waiting for me on Tamriel,I'm sooooo sorry,Bye!" Revan sarcastically answerred before driving Miraak's sword into the black book That's when he felt himself fade away,losing his connection to this world,his vision darkening

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DEFY ME? YOU'VE BEEN BUT A TOOL ALL YOUR MISERABLE LIFE. THE SKAAL COULDN'T ESCAPE ME, NEITHER COULD MIRAAK, AND NEITHER CAN YOU!" Hermaeus Mora yelled again,throwing his tentacles at Revan who disappeared before the daedric prince could get him...


	2. Chapter 2:Tributes For Our Hero

**CHAPTER TWO:TRIBUTES FOR OUR HERO**

 **Two weeks after the events of Apocrypha...**

All of Skyrim was mourning her hero,savior,champion, since the news of the death of the Dovahkiin.

Nobody could believe it first,but when even the Greybeards,who finally took the decision to talk,anounced they couldn't feel the presence of their former disciple in all of Tamriel,all people of skyrim realized they lost their protector.

Sadness grew in their hearts,everyone,no matter their races, or their beliefs,looked up to the Dragonborn as an inspiration, pushing them to act better,to be better.

But now,who would give to people of Skyrim this inspiration?

General Tullius?Ulfric Stormcloak? They would take their chances but both had too many opponents to unite all of Skyrim like Revan did, they even were the ones to divide her.

Skyrim had no more hero to protect her against dark forces,or even herself.

* * *

 **Whiterun,Cloud District,8:00 p.m**

Jarl Balgruuf The Greater moved forward the wrapped monument,next to the Shrine of Talos,with the Companions,the students and teachers of the College of Winterhold,every Revan's Huscarls and friends, to speak,with a voice loud,yet full of sadness and grief,before a huge crowd composed of all of his subjects,plus all of people of Skyrim who wanted to attend to the ceremony.

"We're here today,to pay our lasts tributes to Revan,Harbinger of the Companions,Archmage of the College of Winterhold,Thane of the 9 holds of Skyrim,Dark Brotherhood's Bane,I could recite all of his titles but he was mostly known as the Dragonborn,Slayer of Alduin,multiple times Savior of Skyrim and Tamriel"started Balgruuf.

after pausing a moment,he continued

"I'm here first to say goodbye to a dear friend of mine and of all of Skyrim and his people,not only to accomplish my duty as a Jarl.

Revan was a simple man,if he was here,he would have laughed while I was enumerating all of his titles and prowesses,he didn't accord any importance to all of this,he would surely not like what we've built to commemorate his memory, being convinced not to deserve it, and yet, he does.

Revan was a beacon to the world,he made the good side of each people's personality shine,and protected them even at the cost of his life, as he always felt and believed it was his responsability as Dragonborn, wanting to leave Tamriel better than when he found it.

May he be always remembered in hour hearts as a man who wanted to unite people,and as a man who didn't hesitate to commit the ultimate sacrifice to prevent evil to spread on Tamriel one last time."

As Balgruuf finished his speech, he removed with the help of the Companions, the sheets covering the monument,revealing a statue of Revan,in his Master of Restoration Robe he would wear in public,holding a dragonbone blade in his right hand,using his left to protect his eyes from the sun as he was looking at the horizon.

 _"Farewell kid,may you know peace now,in Sovngarde"_ Balgruuf whispered to himself while looking at the monument.

Then Proventus Avenicci stepped forward,

"Ladies and Gentlemen,the Companions" he anounced before moving back at Balgruuf's side

Aela,Vilkas and Farkas moved forward.

"When Revan first came to Whiterun 3 years ago,he was merely 18 years old,dressed in wrecked leather armor and boots,with a simple iron dagger at his belt and 3 septims in his purse.

Nobody could believe he has just escaped Helgen and Alduin's attack,he was mocked by some but not us,as we had already seen his ability with a sword while helping us putting down a giant near our city,ending breaking his poor iron sword.

He showed us his true self to us at the very moment we meet,deciding to help us,even while he didn't look to have the means to do so." started Aela

"Soon after, he became a part of our family, he was a little brother to all of us and we bless now and forever all the time we spent together to drink,fight and travel side by side, he always enlightened the moods of everyone with his happiness.

He was a great brother-in-arms,as he saved our lives more than often,and an example of humility,as he never talked about it much" pursued Farkas

"So many reasons why it was the right decision from our former Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane to choose him as successor,Revan was a man like no one else,kind,generous,altruistic,comprehensive,always willing to give a hand,even for small things or...personal business"continued Vilkas,pausing before continuing

"For all those reasons he shall be deeply remembered missed in Jorrvaskr,we'll honor his memory until we join him in the afterlife" he finished before he and his fellow Companions stepped back to let Proventus Avenicci speak again

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen,let me introduce Tolfdir,respected teacher of defensive and alteration magic at the College of Winterhold,friend of Revan,he helped him settle the Crisis of Winterhold"

The elder stepped forward and begun to speak

"Thanks,sir Avenicci,

When Revan decided to attend to lessons at the College,2 years after coming for the 1st time in order to find an Elder Scroll,I saw a model of maturity,contrasting with his juvenile face,always volunteer to learn,or even teach,he had much respect and passion for knowledge,and wanted to share them with all of us,helping us to become better wizards,and better people

He made the reconciliation between the College and people of Skyrim not only a possibility,but a reality.

and for all this the College shall forever be grateful towards him.

And I shall miss his wisdom and kindness."

As he finished, Tolfdir walked back and Hadvar moved forward,a piece a paper in his hand,

"Revan helped me to escape Helgen during the Dragon attack,he's always been a good friend since,coming to visit me in Riverwood to tell me of his latest adventures when he had the time,he told me he already wrote his testament because he thought he could die young,because of his "way of life",I couldn't believe him,and I wish he was wrong,

he said he wanted me to recite his testament so here I am,in front of you" he started

"Hahem

 _Please Balgruuf,don't tell me you build a f*cking statue next to Talos'shrine,I'm sure you did,seriously,we'll talk about this in Sovngarde"_ Hadvar stopped reading to look in the direction of Balgruuf

"...I apologise,my lord, but this is what is written" Hadvar tried to apologise

-It's fine Hadvar,keep reading" replied Balgruuf,a bit smiling

Hadvar then pursued reading

 _"By the way,Farkas,Vilkas,Aela,you better start training your alcohol tolerance because I'm going to have a head start here in Sovngarde in drinking contests,believe me,from what I have seen before; we all look like milkdrinkers compared to the contenders there._

 _Now let's be serious,this is a testament,so,let's talk about my properties and wealth._

 _My houses in Solitude,Markarth and Windhelm shall become orphanages supported by my wealth_ _, every valuable weapon,armor,jewels in those houses shall be sold to the profits of those orphanages,only books shall stay._

 _As for Breezehome,all the armors and weapons inside shall be offered to the Companions,while the house itself shall become a place for my huscarls,if they consent,to keep an eye on my Elder Scroll which shall stay in the house._

 _If no one of them consent,then I don't know,crash it,burn it,I don't care it's not my problem anymore._

 _Just kidding,find a Plan B at least,I was thinking about one when I remembered my plans never work._

 _Every huscarl of mine shall inherit 10 000 septims,what did you think?That I was going to give you orders in death whith nothing in return?_

 _15000 septims shall be offered to the College of Winterhold to help them host more and more people students or whatever._

 _The College is one of the biggest opportunities for Skyrim to build a better society,don't ignore it_

 _Finally,20 000 septims shall be offered to the Honorhall Orphanage to help them overcome their truly tragic loss,_ _I have no words to describe how_ _horrible this act or the monster who did this to that dear bad there wasn't any witness._

 _Anyway, as_ _for the other houses of mine I trust all Jarls of Skyrim to take the right decision."_ Hadvar finished reading and then looked to the crowd before speaking again

There's nothing else in his testament,he didn't have the time to finish it properly as he had to travel to Solstheim... he managed to finish his speech,holding his tears.

May he rest in peace."

As he said those last words,Hadvar looked up to the statue and moved forward to it,with tears in his eyes,paying his last respects by putting the dagger he used to free Revan's hands back in Helgen,at the bottom of the monument.

Both Jarls,Companions,Revan's friends and the crowd did the same,waiting before paying their tributes,without saying a word.

Far from them,on the roof of Dragonsreach,a black caped and dressed man,face masked,was watching,paying his last respects to the Dragonborn in his own way,by standing here in silence for hours,even after the ceremony ended,before leaving quietly.

Meanwhile,in Castle Volkihar...

Lokil ran into the court of castle,yelling at Harkon

"My lord,my lord!"

-What's the meaning of all this noise?" Harkon coldly answerred,from the center of his court

-It's the dragonborn,my lord,he's gone!" Lokil replied,ignoring Harkon's absence of interest in what he had to say

-Yes,to Solstheim,5 months ago,everyone knows,Lokil,I didn't put my trust in you to be my ears and eyes in all of Skyrim to bring me common informations from the past,I'm getting tired of you, Lokil" everyone in the court could feel Harkon's irritation in his voice as he replied.

-I apologise my Lord,I didn't express myself clearly, he's GONE,dead." Lokil said to correct himself.

-Is that so?" Harkon answerred,his red eyes widening, as for all of his court's members

-Yes, my lord" Lokil replied

-Wonderful!" Harkon exclaimed before pursuing,

"You actually proven yourself useful for once,Lokil,now is the time to act,everyone,brace yourselves,we shall no longer remain in the shadows,tomorrow we end of the Tyranny of the sun,once we'll begin,no one shall stop us!"

Lokil,as a reward,you'll lead the operations on the field

Do not deceive me."


	3. Chapter 3:A New Threat Rises

**CHAPTER 3:A NEW THREAT RISES**

 **Revan's camp,in the Jerall Mountains,near Falkreath,One year after the events of Apocrypha...**

 **Revan's POV:**

I woke up around 5:00 a.m, put on my Skaal clothes,and went out of my tree house to chop some woods,hunt, then went back to my camp,started a fire,which was going to last all day long,cooked what I brought back and ate some before taking the rest with me, before climbing to the highest peak of the mountain I was living on,to meditate.

This has been my morning routine for almost one year,it could seem quite monotone,and it was.

But I have no regret,it was the right thing to do, I had to chose this path if I ever wanted to be free, at peace.

If I chose to live my life like nothing happened, I would have gone mad like Miraak did, the power and knowledge I gained there, I feared it would cause my fall as for Skyrim and its people if I didn't decide to pend the rest of my life working on controlling it.

The way I see it, I didn't fake my death.

The Dragonborn had to die,before becoming the very thing he swore to destroy.

It could seem pretty ironic,considering I always believed it was one's responsibility to prevent bad things to happen if they had the power to do so.

But when their power becomes a potential threat, what can they do?

Even if I continued to fight against evil forces and people,who could ever stop me if I became what I always fought.

And if I ever managed to not let this power consume me, I would have been the prey of Gods and Daedric Princes, and if there's something I had in common with Miraak,despite being dragonborn, was the desire to be the master of my own fate.

And seeing how Hermaeus Mora used me to get rid of his prisoner, I knew I wasn't.

This power had to stay beyond their reach,beyond everyone's reach.

My only regret is to know that despite all my efforts, it would never leave me.

Because History doesn't stand for me neither, think about it,the only two other dragonborn I knew or heard about ended up becoming power-hungry,one founding the Empire and the Septim Dynasty,the other one joining the God of Knowledge,also planning on ruling on all of Tamriel.

I didn't want any of that.

Going into exile was necessary. I know deep down that there was no other way, if there was something to help me wield what was once my power,but could become my curse, I would already know it.

* * *

When I finished meditating, at nightfall, I went back to my house when I saw some lights far away,

It was coming from Falkreath,something was happening,definitely something bad,as the lights were the sign of many houses burning.

 _It's no more of your business,let go,you don't know what could happen after._ I thought first

But I couldn't stop to ask myself what was happening.

 _Dragon attack?_

I would have heard the beast roar and seen it fly.

 _Bandits attack?_

It couldn't cause such damage.

I spent moments trying to resist the urge of going down to check,but I managed to stay calm.

I took the decision to go back at my house to sleep, and to go see what was happening the morning after if it didn't look better from here.

* * *

 **Revan's 2:00 a.m**

I was still trying to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw,that's when I heard what I thought to be an animal punching my door

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

But then I heard a loud and raspy voice yell

"Come on out,we saw you watch our raid on falkreath,nobody can escape from us,be nice and open that door and I'll grant you a quick and painless death."

I thought quick and put on my hood, took my bow and one of my swords below my bed quietly.I thought being as silent as possible could discourage him so he could go away, but it didn't work.

"I can heaaar you,I can smell you,you can't hide from us,come here and accept your fate!"

As he said this last word,anger grew within me and I decided to open that door and face the one who was disturbing me in my exile.

I just opened the door when I already noticed red eyes

 _Vampire_ I noted.

He was a male altmer, dressed in leather clothes I never saw before,a red armor with dark grey sleeves,pants and boots.

It looked kind of sinister,which fitted his nature,I thought.

"Aaaah, finally,how brave from you,as I said,I'll grant you a quick death, you have my word" he said with a sarcastic smile on his lips

I discretely cast a _detect dead_ spell to see if he was alone or not.

And I saw other vampires few meters behind the altmer,they must have used an _invisibility_ spell.

"Leave, all of you" I coldly answerred.

The altmer looked surprised,and then irritated as he stopped smiling,and two male nords vampires and on imperial woman vampire appeared,visibly disappointed because of being spotted.

"Who do you think you are,pathetic mortal, to give us orders,We're going to feast on your blood,no matter what you say or do." the altmer replied angrily

While threatening me, he tried to stealthily raise his dagger, thinking I wouldn't notice.

"Don't try it,I'm warning you for the last time

Leave." I answerred calmly,yet firmly.

The vampire didn't answer,he just looked even angrier and determined to act stupidly and so he did as he tried to cut my throat open.

He didn't even have the time to lift his dagger that I already unsheathed my sword and slashed him from his left hip to his right shoulder.

He fell back in the snow which slowly became tainted in dark red.

The other assailants weren't surprised long as the 2 nords ran at me with their steel swords,the imperial staying behind, I wondered why when she began to cast a spell before a red flow came from her left hand to come at me.

I didn't have the time to dodge when it struck me and I had to put my knee down, as I felt my vital energy leave me.

I acted quicly,taking the dagger of the fallen altmer to throw it at the imperial vampire,who cried in pain and had to stop casting this evil spell as the dagger pierced her left hand.

I just had the time to get up to dodge one blow from one of the two nord before driving my sword in his right ribs, and then deflect above my head another blow coming at my left from the other nord.

I regained my balance as my opponent did,before swinging my sword diagonally, at his left hip to his right shoulder, and then horizontally at his right ribs to his left as he dodged the first blow.

But as he parried the second,he was forced to let down his guard,his right hand holding his sword too far,to parry another blow which came fastly to cut his throat open, he then fell down.

Then I went at the imperial woman,who tried to run away after seeing what I did to her allies

 _Finally,a smart decision,too bad it came too late_ I thought when I picked up my bow and shooted at her left leg,the arrow ended in her knee,she couldn't run or walk anymore,so I threw my bow away and slowly walked at her,she was terrified,asking for mercy ,just repeating"please".

Unfortunately,I didn't feel merciful at this very moment,so I slowly plunged my sword at the bottom of her throat.

When I finished,I went back to the nord whose ribs were broken,who was standing on his knees,struggling not to die.

I ended that struggle quick by chopping his head off.

Then I went back to the altmer who was slowly dying,lying on his back in the snow.

I kneeled at his head,looking at him,for an interrogation.

He looked at me with hate in his red glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" he angrily asked

"Shhhhh...now,here's what's going to happen,I'm the one who's gonna ask the questions,understood?"(As I was talking,I took an ember still hot and glowing red at the end, from the dead fire I started in the morning)" And if you cooperate,I'll grant you a quick death,and if not,well,you know the drill,don't you?"

"Do you really think you can threaten me with your poor ember?"

"That was a question" I simply answerred before putting the ember in his eyes,he cried in pain for a long time,then I took the ember back.

"Why did you attack Falkreath,whatever is the meaning of this,it cannot be just the urge to feed" I asked,ignoring his screams

"You won't get anything from me,bastard!" he yelled

I put the ember in his other eye and he cried in agony again,even louder.

Then magic flames appeared in my left hand

"Next is you heart,still don't wanna talk?" I asked.

I thought this would make him talk but when he saw the fireball in the palm of my hand,he just laughed.

"Fine,you want answers,here's for you:the Dragonborn is no more,all those mortal sheeps of Skyrim have lost their sheperd,so we hunt them,and not you or those pathetic so-called "vampire-hunters" of the Dawnguard can stop us,Skyrim will be our,you are doomed! Nobody can escape this fate,even cowards covering their faces like you!"

-If you say so." I simply answerred before removing my hood,showing off my green eyes and black hair who were quite uncommon traits for Nords,which made my face quite recognizable.

That's when fear appeared in his widening red eyes

-That's impossible,it can't be...Who are you?" he asked,terrified

-Well,I don't know,you, tell me?" I nonchalantly answerred.

-They said you were dead!." he said,in a quivering voice.

-Are "they" wrong though?." I didn't let him the time to understand what I said as I put my left hand on his chest and released the fireball.

After approximatively 30 seconds,the screams stopped,I was already preparing my stuff, I didn't have the time to think about what he said yet,I had to see what they did in Falkreath.

* * *

I arrived in Falkreath,or what used to be Falkreath,as all that was left was ashes and smoke.

After hours looking for survivors,all I found was burnt corpses.

 _All of this happenned because of me,if those vampires knew I was still alive,they wouldn't have done this..._

I began to feel guilty but then I heard a bird screaming,stuck in ashes.

It was a little robin,I quickly took it and after cleaning it,I let it fly away.

 _Anyway,no time for this, the vampire mentionned a group,the Dawnguard,it's my only lead,let's find them._


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Encounter

**CHAPTER FOUR: An Unexpected Encounter.**

 **21st of Second Seed, 4E204, 9:00 a.m, 3 days after The vampire raid on Falkreath.**

 **Revan's POV:**

I managed to "borrow" a horse from one of the unlucky bandits I encountered on my way to Riverwood,which was few hundred meters away.

I was travelling for 2 hours and a half,hood and mask on, both part of my black caped leather armor I was wearing, I designed and made myself this armor,inspired from my Nightingale armor (too wrecked to repair,I couldn't go back get a new one,I was supposed to be dead,remember),but darker,in order to improve stealth as I would have to keep hidden from the world.

I took my swords with me,and left everything else in my house which I burnt to the ground,before leaving.

As I arrived to Riverwood,I first went to buy some supplies at the Riverwood Trader,before going to the Sleeping Giant Inn.

After asking for some information about a group called Dawnguard,The innkeeper replied he was told they were an ancient group of vampire hunters reforming near Riften.

As got what I wanted, I went back on my horse,before approaching Alvor at his forge to warn him about what happened in Falkreath.

"Falkreath has been burnt to the ground by vampires, they left no survivor and could come here as well,so, you might want to forge some silver." I simply said in a serious voice, before before leaving immediately in direction of Whiterun,without waiting for an answer.

Past Honnigbrew Meadery,I took the direction of Riften.

The trip lasted 3 days and was quite calm,apart from bandits and beasts encounters,which didn't annoyed me much.

Once in Riften,I couldn't help but think that this city was still the incarnation of corruption,vice and dishonesty it was renowned for.

It used to be one of my biggests regrets that I failed to change that,unsuccessfully trying to convince the thieves Guild to stop bullying modest people and protecting evil persons like Maven Black-Briar,who heard about it and got in the way.

It seemed her words were worth more than those from the one who made this Guild rise from the ashes. I had to leave the city and the Guild before it ended in a bloodshed,which I didn't want at the time,but I promised to myself to put an end to Maven's control over that city.

Anyway,it doesn't matter anymore,I have to find someone to tell me where I can find the Dawnguard,

I just started walking in the city when I saw a male Orc in a crimson set of light armor,with a fortified chest piece, talk to anyone who would listen,like if he was recruiting.

Or it's how it looked.

I walked to him to see what he had to say,intrigued.

It turned out that he was a member of the Dawnguard, who happened to be recruiting, like I thought. As I approached,he saw me and asked "You there,, yes, you, the masked man,The Dawnguard is looking for anyone willing to fight against the growing vampire menace. What do you say?"

-I'd like to know more about that vampire menace" I replied

-Ah, finally someone who takes it seriously, unlike most everyone else around here. Haven't you heard that the Hall of the Vigilants was destroyed by vampires? They never took the threat seriously, and now they've paid the price." he answerred in a voice full of resentment,but regret as well.

I was unaware about what happened to the Vigilants but if even an Order specialized in fighting Daedras worshippers had been outmatched, this threat had to be a serious one,like the Orc said.

"Jarl Siddgeir refused to listen to us as well,and now Falkreath is no more, That's why our leader Isran is reestablishing the Dawnguard. Real, serious vampire hunters. Go talk to him at Fort Dawnguard, if you're interested, it's southeast of Riften,after Dayspring Canyon. He'll decide if you're Dawnguard material." he pursued

-I know,I was there" I simply replied,in a tone that indicates that I know what happened.

He understood what I meant,before answerring suspiciously

-I heard there was no survivor found yet..." he put a hand on the pommel of his axe while talking.

It might had to do with the fact that I had a hood and a mask to cover my face during a sunny day like today, I guess

 **-** I know what you mean, listen, if I was one of them, I wouldn't come alone during day to attack a vampire hunter in front of everyone." I tried to persuade him that it was not necessary to reveal my face but he insisted

-You have a point, but how am I supposed to trust someone whose whole body is covered at 2 p.m during one of the sunnier months of the year"

He had a point too, I decided to show him only my 2 green eyes.

-I'm not looking for your trust, only informations about what I had to face, fair enough?" I proposed him

After hesitating for a moment, he simply answerred "Fair enough" before showing me the location of the Fort he was talking about on my map as I handed it to him.

* * *

 **Fort Dawnguard, 24 of Second Seed, 6:00 p.m**

I managed to travel without too much unwelcome encounter,except for two Frostbite Spiders,nothing I couldn't take care of,though.

Once arrived in the Dayspring Canyon, I was first amazed by this breathtaking view of glacial waterfalls overlooking a large lake.

That's when I saw further a large Castle with many towers,very well conserved,at least on the outside,surrounded by cliffs and mountains.

 _Smart decision to build a Castle here,easier to defend_ I thought

That's when I noticed a blonde Nord man with a rusty axe on his hip walk towards me.

"Oh, hey there! You here to join the Dawnguard, too?" He asked me.

I didn't want to talk,so I remained silent

Didn't look to bother him much,as he kept talking "Not so much of a talkative person,ain't ya? It's all right,you must be nervous,me too,I never done anything like this before, I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you." which he didn't as I didn't answer.

I bet you have good reasons to join the dawnguard, as for me, I heard what's going on. The vampires, the Dawnguard, all of it. I wanted to help, so here I am." He pursued

"You've probably killed lots of vampires, huh? I'm sure Isran will sign you right up. Not sure he'll take me. I hope so."

 _Seriously, how can one talk so much, does he ever breathe?_ I wondered while he was speaking

"That must be it. Fort Dawnguard... Wow. Bigger than I expected. Hey, uh, don't tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess." He said as we arrived before the giant wooden door.I struggled not to let a sigh of relief in front of him when he finished his monologue.

As we entered the fort, we saw two men arguing, a Nord man which I assumed to be a Vigilant of Stendarr,and a Redguard dressed in a Dawnguard armor,which I assumed to be Isran.

"Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished long ago." Isran coldly said

-You know why I'm here, the Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed." Tolan replied,ignoring Isran's disdain.

-And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection? **"** Isran answerred in a tone that showed how much he didn't care about the Vigilants'fate.

-Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of the Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?" Tolan replied,with grief and pain in his voice.

-Yes, well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know." Isran tried to apologise,before noticing me.

-So who are you? What do you want?" he asked loudly and suspiciously

-My name doesn't matter,I won't stay long here, I'd just like to know the reasons all those vampires attacks, people told me I could find those informations here."

-And why should we I share them with someone hiding his face and identity?"

-I don't know, maybe because it seems you can't afford to refuse any help at the moment, as this Castle doesn't look crowded with "vampire hunters" I heard about" I sarcastically replied.

-You're right, he conceded, Tolan, tell him about, what was it, Dimhollow?"

-Yes, that's it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked..." Tolan confirmed.

-That's good enough for me. If you want to help, go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there." Isran proposed, I nodded and was going to leave when Tolan spoke up

-I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades." his desire for vengeance seemed to gain control of his mind, Isran tried to reason him,unsuccessfully.

-Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea. You Vigilants were never trained for..." began Isran but he was soon interrupted by the Vigilant

-I know what you think of us. You think we're soft, that we're cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting. I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you." As he spoke he walked to the door,I wanted to warn him as well before he left, but I wasn't more convincing than Isran.

\- You'll find no peace walking this path, I hope you know that."

-See you at Dimhollow Crypt" he simply and coldly replied before leaving.

I was going to leave as well when Isran got in the way.

 _Damn,he's tall_ I noticed as he got closer.

-You've got what you wanted, now it's my turn, I want to know who could possibly come here masked seeking capital informations about vampires and why." He required in a deep voice, with suspicion in his eyes.

 _Is paranoïa required to become a Dawnguard member or what?_ I wanted to say but I managed to stay calm and I simply answerred

-All you should know is that I'm on your side, as for the rest, my motives and identity are none of your concern, mind your business and I shall mind mine, if you know what's good for you." Even though I didn't say it in a defiant tone, I wanted to make him understand clear that I won't be intimidated this easily

-You won't leave until I got at least name." He firmly replied.

I was thinking about a name to give when I remembered that bird who managed to survive to everything that happened in Falkreath.

-...Robin, name's Robin." I tried

He stood for a moment, hesitating, before letting me go, "Fine, try not to be overconfident like the Vigilants, and take this, you'll need it." he said as he gave me a crossbow with bolts Before I left.

* * *

 **3rd of Midyear, 5:00 a.m**

I just arrived in Dimhollow Crypt after looking for anything I could find in what was once the Hall of the Vigilants, and among the numerous corpses of both vampires and Vigilants, I found corpses of creatures I never saw before, they looked like dogs who died, then decayed, then respawned just to die and decay again.

They were so dark and black my armor looked white compared to them.

So I assumed I would have to face those along with vampires. I hoped I would be wrong.

I entered the cave,

 _Shit_

I was right, the first I saw was this "vampire dog" before I noticed the two vampires who were probably keeping watch, one before a wooden gate, the other few meters away, and Tolan's lifeless body.

I didn't take the time to think about it, we warned him, he chose this.

I decided to do this the stealthy way, as the already low noise of my step on the snow-covered floor would be covered by the noise of the water coming from the creek and the waterfall at the middle of the cave.

That's when I heard the two vampires discuss, one woman and one man, both in caracteristics leather vampire clothes.

"These vigilants never know when to give up, I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson at their hall." the man started

-To come here alone... a fool like all the rest of them ." her collegue replied with despise in her voice.

-He fought well though, Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him" He conceded

-Ha, those two deserved what they got. Their arrogance had become insuferrable." The woman answerred.

 _Look who's talking._ I answerred in my mind

-All this talk is making me thirsty, Perhaps another vigilant will wander in soon" The male vampire said

-I wish Lokil would hurry it up. I have half a mind to return to the castle and tell Lord Harkon what a fool he's entrusted this mission to." his partner replied

 _So, working for someone named Harkon._

-And I have half a mind to tell Lokil of your disloyalty" threatened the male vampire

-You wouldn't dare. Now shut up and keep on watch." she coldly replied.

 _Hmmmm the sweet,sweet smell of true friendship._

 _Well, time to get to work, I guess._

I took my crossbow, aimed, and shot at the evil-looking dog, the shot was so powerful, I didn't anticipated the recoil, which led me to lose my balance and to be detected by the 2 vampires.

 _Great, just, Great._

 _Note to myself,just keep with the bow._

 _Or, I don't know,_ _maybe practice a little before using it in a real fight._

 _I guess that's what happens when you spend too much time without exploring._

 _Idiot._

So the 2 evil-soulless-ugly creatures ran at me of course, casting their vampiric spell at me, which I anticipated and blocked with a barrier before getting covered behind a rock, just to have the time to take my bow and prepare an arrow.

Just a quick look to see where they are. The male vampire is too far for me to shoot at while moving, but I could certainly neutralize his partner, maybe even kill her with one shot.

I took a deep breath, moved on my left and shot at the female vampire's shoulder, I missed the heart but she would no more be a problem to me, as the shot made her fall on the ground, crying in pain.

But her colleague, on the other hand, saw an opportunity and drew his axe.

I thought he would still be too far to get close enough to attack me without letting me the time to unsheathe my sword but those vampires are fast for sure.

But even though his speed surprised me, his duel skills seemed to be quite previsible and pathetic, which allowed me to duck under the blow before doing a forward roll to get out of his reach long enough to draw my blade.

With that done, I stood up in front of him, waited for him to do the next move, which he did, as he tried once again to lift his axe before trying to cut me from my left shoulder to my right hip,

But the blow was previsible enough for me as I saw it coming from miles away, deflected it to his lefting using his own strength before droving my sword into his rib cage which was then left unprotected.

He didn't have the time to feel the pain as I executed a spin move to chop his head off, who fell on the ground along with dark blood tainting the snow.

As I finished I approached the other vampire still alive, holding her shoulder, too much painful to take off the arrow.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She started, with both despise, hatred and somehow fear in her voice.

-How do I open the gate?" I coldly asked

-Like I would tell you just like that, mortal scum." She replied, her voice still deformed by her hatred but also shaking, trying to hide how much in pain she was seemed to be quite difficult.

-So you vampires are really sensitive to silver, right? I didn't believe the Dawnguard when they told me so, got to admit they know their business,right?" I sarcastically answerred. "So, I won't ask again, how do I open the gate? You'd better tell me what I want to hear, or else..."

-You don't scare me, do your worst, I won't talk." the vampiress replied defiantly

As she finished her sentence I drove the arrow even further in her shoulder, causing the vampiress to scream in pain.

"You know, if you'd just tell me how to open the gate, I could let you live" I said nonchalantly,while turning around to see if anyone or anything had been alerted by the screams of the wounded vampire, that's when I saw a tower at the other side of the cave, I didn't notice it until now.

"What's in the tower there?" I seriously asked

The vampire didn't answer. I drove the arrow further more. "I take it as there's the way to open the gate? I asked a question,I'm expecting an answer" I asked, ignoring the vampire'screams

-IT IS, IT IS,PLEASE STOP!"

-Well, thank you for your cooperation" I sarcastically answerred, while drawing a dagger at the vampire's throat

-Woa..Wait! You said you would let me live!" the vampire begged

-"Could",I said "could", plus, from my point of view, I found the answer myself, you merely confirmed it." I simply answerred before cutting her throat open, without letting her the opportunity to answer.

* * *

Some time later

Revan's POV:

I made my way through the dungeon, getting rid of draugrs,skeletons, vampires and their freaking dark dogs, that's when I saw a wooden door, which I assumed, was the way to follow.

Problem is, she was guarded by a giant frostbite spider, which was fighting with who I assumed was a vampire, as even though his face wasn't deformed, he had those red-orange eyes.

 _Stay hidden, wait some time until one of them kill the other and finish it/him._ I thought.

But, surprisingly, the vampire wiped out the spider quite quickly without any big injury.

 _I...didn't expect that but okay._

With that thought I took my bow and an arrow, while sneaking up on him, I was about to shoot when he spotted me and throw a lightning bolt at me, which I dodged by ducking under at the right moment before putting my bow back on my back and drawing my sword to run at him then.

As he had already fought before, his axe was still in his and he managed to defend himself from my attacks for sometime until I made him lose his balance, that's when he took a few steps back, that's when I anticipated that he would prepare his vampiric spell, and waited for him to extend his left arm before quickly getting at him and cutting it off.

He cried in pain and poorly tried to deflect another of my blow who disarmed him, as he fell to the ground he crawled poorly as far away as he can but was eventually stopped by the stone wall.

I didn't let him the time to beg for his life, (or his undeath, I don't know) as I drove my sword into his heart quickly.

As I opened the door, I walked into a room, with a lever at the center, I pulled the lever to open the door, and then heard people talking below, in that place which happened to be huge, I was amazed by the size of this cave as well as for the architecture of the circular stsructure standing above the lake.

I silently walked at the edge of what seemed to be a balcony to see who it was, and counted 5 people, 2 vampire, a woman and a man, two thralls and one prisoner, who had certainly been tortured, I assumed it was Adalvald, since he was here when the vampires attacked the Bastion, plus he was the one who knew the most about this place.

As I heard them talk, it appeared he was indeed interrogated by the vampires, and as he was a Vigilant Of Stendarr, it appeared I was right.

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me." Adalvald boldly declared

-I believe you, Vigilant, and I don't think you even know what you've found here." The male vampire answerred, in a mocking tone that showed that he couldn't care less about what the Vigilant had to say "So go and meet your beloved Stendarr" he added while cutting the Vigilant's throat open.

"Are you sure that's wise, Lokil? He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywere ourselves with-" The vampiress asked to her companion before she was interrupted by Lokil

-He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place, now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize. And we will not return without it. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after this"

-Of course, Lokil, do not forget who brought you news of the vigilants discovery"

-I never forget who my friends are. Or my enemies." Lokil coldly replied.

While they were discussing, I stayed where I was as I was standing on the perfect position to neutralize most of them using my bow with total discretion as my position was both dark and high.

I quickly killed the two thralls, one received an arrow in the chest, the other one in the neck, which alerted both the vampiress and Lokil,

"It looks like we have an unexpected visitor, started Lokil, Go see and find out" He ordered to his companion.

As the vampiress approached and became an easy target, I quickly shot her in the head but then Lokil almost spotted me after that, and throw an ice spike not far from where I was hiding, forcing me to dicretly move somewhere else, waiting for him to go look anywhere so I could shoot him as well when he would not be looking in the right direction.

"Come on, show yourself, you have nothing to fear from me, actually you've done me a great service by eliminating her, she would have become quite annoying." He said, trying to lure me. I remained hidden and silent.

"Suspicious? I like that, always on the defensive, that's the principal quality for a vampire, but you're not one, I can feel it, you don't have that gift." He made a pause before continuing his speech.

"But I could arrange that, with me, you could become more powerful than you ever dreamed of, together, we could go places, maybe even end my lord's reign, what do you say,hmm?"

As he was talking I bent my bow, moved a little, as he was not looking towards my position, and when I was about to shoot, spoke again without even turning around in my direction.

-Aaah there you are, sneaky little brat, considering what you were trying to do, I take it as you don't want to consider my offer.

Good, because only a fool or an idiot could think himself capable of sneaking up on a vampire, and in one case or the other, you don't deserve the gift!" as he finished his sentence he quickly turned himself and threw an ice spike in my direction.

I had to jump from my position to avoid being impaled.

I landed one knee on the floor before getting up to stand right in front of Lokil.

"I have to admit, you're quite impressive for a mortal, but still, terribly pathetic in front of a vampire, you can't run or hide no more. So be reasonable and accept your fate." Lokil stated.

-What do you know about fate, little man?" I nonchalantly replied.

As he heard the insult, he turned angry, drew his sword and tried to cut my throat open, but was unsuccessful as I took a few steps back, ducked a little and unsheathed my blade to deflect he blow.

Then I took another step back to regain my balance and waited for Lokil to try another attack, which he did, then again I dodged the swing by half-turning myself around before using Lokil's momentum to push him, he didn't fall but ended up being the one on the defensive as I took the advantage, it didn't take long for me to disarm him, and when I did so, I plunged my sword into his chest.

-Kind of a tricky concept, fate is, right?" I whispered to his ear before letting him fall on the ground, lifeless, with a shocked expression on his face.

I checked around for any other potential enemies before cleaning my blade and putting it on my back.

As I was sure to be the only one in the cave, I thought it was sure enough for me to take off my hood, which I did to breathe more freely.

I looked for anything who could catch my attention, but besides the 5 extinguished braziers, nothing else intrigued me in the circular structure, so I walked at the center to check the pillar, all I could notice is that it had a button on it.

Without question I pushed it which caused the apparition of a spike who pierced my hand, causing me to let out a grunt of pain.

When I was done using my healing spell I noticed that all the braziers were lit, with a strange purple fire, along with a strange magical barrier of the same color.

It looked quite obvious that it was necessary to align the braziers with the barriers, but to what end?

I decided to do it and see what happened next.

When I was done, the floor at the center began to shake and lowered, slowly revealing what seemed to be a bigger stone pillar.

But when I approached it and touched it, one face of the pillar lowered itself as well to reveal what looked like a very pale woman with short dark-raven hair, she seemed asleep.

I didn't have much time to contemplate her face before she began to fall, but I caught her before she hit the ground.

Her body was as cold as stone and I couldn't hear any heartbeat, but as she didn't look to be as decayed as a draugr and there weren't any trace of a fatal wound, so I assumed she couldn't be dead a long time ago, and she certainly couldn't have died of old age, I had no idea of what happened to her.

While I was thinking, this mysterious maybe-dead-maybe-not-so-dead woman opened her eyes, revealing her glowing orange-red eyes. That's only when I understood.

 _Well, here I am, with a vampiress whose teeth are, like, 20 cm from my neck_

 _I'm fucked._

 _Now that I think about it, to die like this, at the hand of a beautiful woman, not burnt to death by a dragon or smashed by a giant club, could have been worse._

I didn't even tried to reach for my dagger, I just closed my eyes, waiting for death to come at me.

But as time passed nothing happened, I re-opened my eyes just to see the vampiress'confused expression.

I never felt so dumb in my entire life, plus, instead of going for my throat as I was expecting from her, the mysterious vampiress just tried to get up, she was visibly numb, as she seemed to struggle, which pushed me to help her to get on her feet.

Once standing up, the woman took a few steps back before taking the time to look at me and ask with an incredibly soft voice

"Unh... Where is... Who sent you here?"

She was visibly defiant, and so was I, as I didn't want to give her any information,

-Who were you expecting?" I politely replied.

-I was expecting someone... like me, at least." She replied, politely as well, but her voice and expression gave away her worry and incomprehension.

I tried to make her think I was a vampire as well, in that case she could probably trust me more easily and give me some informations I should know.

-What makes you think I'm not like you?" I asked

-Well, first, I don't remember meeting a vampire with green eyes, secondly, I can smell my own kind and you do definitely not smell like a vampire, do I stop now or should I tell you the whole list of reasons why you're not a vampire?" She sarcastically answerred.

 _Green eyes? How the fuck does she know I have green eyes, my whole face is covered by-_ That's when I understood and my eyes went full open

-Hahem-So why were you locked away like this?" I asked in a poorly faked suspicious tone, trying to get some informations, sure, but mostly to cover my embarassment. All of this while trying to put my hood back on my face.

-You know, I already saw your face, There is no use to put your hood back now. She said in a mocking tone,she was right though, I let the hood on my back As for your question, that's... complicated. And I'm not totally sure if I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home." she pursued.

-Sure, I come to your place, full of vampires, so you tell me the whole story before you and your whole family feasts on me, what a great prospect.

Seriously, you're gonna have to do better if you ever want to lure someone, you know" I was the one to answer sarcastically this time.

-I can understand that from your point of view, it can look quite dangerous but trust me, no harm will be done to you." She assured me.

-I'm sorry, I didn't quite understood, I thought we were having trust issues, right now."

-Listen, if I'm asking you to trust me, it's because if people are after me, there is something bigger going on, I can help you find out what that is." She answerred, trying to convince me.

-Well, I have to admit you have a point- I conceded- And I guess it's the closer we'll get to a deal, so, fair enough.

Where do you need to go?" I asked.

-My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do. By the way... my name is Serana. Good to meet you." She gently replied.

-Good to meet you too, my name's Re...ally not that much important." I tried to "fix" my mistake, hoping Serana wouldn't care about it.

She noticed.

-Well, I thought we went over our "trust issues" so if you want me to help you, you will have to give me your name, at least." She firmly replied.

-Fine, I'm Robin, happy now?" I answerred, not so politely.

-Do you think I am that stupid? Because if you are convinced that I am going to believe that was the name you were going to say just seconds before, you're wrong. She replied, with an irritated, but still soft voice.

Now, I let you a last chance to tell me what's your name, if you want me to guide you to my family's home."

-Alright, fine, my name is Revan, nice to meet you Lady Serana, now can we please focus on getting out of that cave?" I answerred, irritated as well.

-Sure, that's a pretty name, by the way, don't be ashamed of it." She sarcastically replied.

As we began to walk, I asked Serana "Any idea how to get out of here?"

-Your guess is as good as mine. This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away." She replied.

-How's that? How long were you in there?" I asked, confused.

-Good question. Hard to say. I... I can't really tell she answerred, confused as well, I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?" she asked.

-That's... actually a matter of debate" I answerred, trying to find the right words.

-Oh, wonderful. A war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. She ironically exclaimed, Who are the contenders?"

-The Empire supports Ellisif, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric." I replied.

-Empire? What... what empire?" she asked, even more confused.

-The... Empire... From Cyrodiil?" I wasn't sure what she meant.

-Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we planned. Please, let's hurry. I need to get home so I can figure out what's happened." She said, panicked.

-Woa... Wait, there wasn't yet any Empire from Cyrodiil back in your time? But it means that... You're at least 4,000 years old, that's awesome!" I stopped walking as I realized.

-Well, thanks for the information" She sarcastically answerred again.

-Ow, sorry, I didn't mean to..." I was looking for words to say before she interrupted me "It's fine, time doesn't mean much for vampires."

As we kept walking I noticed something was attached on her back, when I saw it, my eyes went wide open.

-Why do you have an Elder Scroll?" I asked, suspiciously.

-It's... complicated. I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry." Serana politely replied, like if she was embarassed that she couldn't trust me.

-Don't be, I understand, it's fine" I simply said.

-It's just that-LOOK OUT" She yelled, I didn't understand why she said that.

Because I didn't notice that while we were talking, we walked past two gargoyles statues, which both exploded, revealing two gargoyles very much alive, the one which was closer to me ran at me and knocked me with so much strength, I flew on 3, maybe 4 meters, I didn't take the time to feel the pain as I just got up quickly, drew my sword and ran at the beast, ducked under his right arm as he tried to hit me again, climb on his back and plunged my sword into its head.

Once I pulled out my sword from the gargoyle's skull, I turned around to see how Serana was doing, she was doing great, having thrown an ice spike to the other Gargoyle's left knee, she succeded to slow down the beast and she was now keeping a distance between her and the monster while attacking it with lightning bolts.

Once the beast was wounded enough, it fell on its knees, Serana saw it as an opportunity an drew her dagger to cut the gargoyle's throat.

"You've got skills." I simply complimented.

-Thanks, you are not bad either, especially at getting caught off guard and hit by beasts with super strength -She mockingly answerred- How did you get up, by the way?"

-It wasn't such a big hit" I said

-Yes, it was"

-Only in appearance, anyway, what were those thing, I thought they were statues?"

-They were." she said, before explaining further more as she saw my confused expression "Basically, they can "transform" themselves into statues"

-Well thanks for telling me just at the right time"

-Sorry, I thought you would know" Serana "apologised".

-Well now I do, for sure, that's what matters." I said, joking. I looked around before Serana and I continued to walk in order to find our way out of the cave.

When we arrived before a wooden door, I silently and carefully opened it, to make sure to not catch the attention of whatever could be on the other side.

Once open, we walked into a dark room full of sarcophaguses with a lever at the center, and a closed gate at the other side of the room.

I climbed the stairs, approached the lever and warned Serana by whispering to her before pulling it.

-Be ready, once I pull the lever, all the sarcophaguses are going to open themselves and we'll have to face skeletons, or draugrs, or both"

-That doesn't make any sense." She whispered back.

-Maybe, but I can tell you from my personnal experience that it's what's going to happen, so get ready" I replied, still in a low voice.

As I predicted, when I pulled the lever, draugrs and skeletons stepped out of their sarcophagus and drew their weapons.

When we took care of them, we got out of the room and enter what seemed to be an arena full of "sleeping" skeletons, which would not be a problem to take care off.

We moved silently, I waved at serana to with my bow to make her understand I was going to neutralize most of them quietly, she nodded.

But before I took my first shot, I noticed that there was a Draugr Death Overlord, sitting on the Throne of the arena, and a Word Wall behind him.

I looked at Serana, she saw it as well.

-Put the skeletons down, I'll handle the big guy." I proposed, in a low voice.

-Are you sure you can handle that?"

-Don't you worry about me I'll be fine."

-If you say so." She said nonchalantly

 _Is it ever possible to have the last word with her? Pretty sure it's her own family who locked her away, I wouldn't be surprised._

 _Why does it even annoy me, anyway?_

 _This is exactly why I work alone._ I thought

"Revan!" I heard Serana yell at me, I didn't realize how much time I spent thinking, But now there she was, throwing ice spikes to a whole pack of skeletons while I, on the other side, didn't pay attention to the Draugr Deathlord who was coming at me.

 _"FUS RO DAH"_ He shouted at me, I barely had the time to move to avoid flying away through the whole place.

Once I got back on my feet, I knocked an arrow into his chest before he had the occasion to shout again, and then drew my sword.

I ran at him and fastly swinged my sword at him three times, knowing he couldn't follow the rythm of my attacks with his heavy greatsword, and then finished the job properly by sinking my blade in his skull once he put a knee on the floor.

After I cleaned my sword, I put it on my back and turned around to see Serana, standing few meters behind, arms crossed.

"When did you finish with all the skeletons?" I asked

-Quite some time ago, I think."

-Impressive" I said

-Not as much as this." She replied while pointing her finger at the dead Draugr

-Oh, actually, once you know the techniques, it's quite easy, really."

-Hm, anyway, I think we are near the exit, I can feel it." She said ,walking towards the tunnel, as she did so, I stayed a little longer to examine the word wall.

 _HET NOK KOPRaaK DO SVOLO WO PIRaaK MUlaaG Wah KRiiN DOVah NUZ NI GaaN Wah KRiiN POGaaN._

 _Here lies the body of Svolo, Who possessed strength to kill a Dragon but not the stamina to kill many._

 _Gaan..._

"Are you coming?" Serana asked, probably wondering what I was doing, few meters away, getting me out of my thoughts.

-Yes, sure, I was just looking at it, nothing special you know, discover new things and all, kind of the main principle of living an adventurer's life"

She smiled before we got away of the cave.


End file.
